There Once was a Great Fairy
There Once was a Great Fairy is the fourteenth Hyrule Historia mission and second of The Realm of Twilight. Intro Flashback to Zant's past. Midna is ambushed by Olg when walking alone, but Zant stops it before it could kill and eat Midna. * Zant: Olg, I told you disembowelling people is just rude. * Zant: He likes to eat people. * Zant: My name is Zant. What would your name be? * Midna: Midna. How did you tame that thing? * Zant: I’ve had Olg since he was a little bug. Usually the males die young but he did not. * Midna: A pleasure to meet you Zant. Were you named after the Prince? * Zant: I am the Prince. * Midna (kneels): Forgive me Prince Zant! I did not know! * Zant: No, stand up. I do not need any of that polite nonsense from you. * Zant: Come with me to the palace. I can introduce you to my father and my butler. * Midna: It’s not my place to enter the palace. * Zant: Then I invite you. Trust me, you will get along well with my father. Back in reality, outside of Elmenzhia. * Lady Middee: Welcome to the city of Elmenzhia, throne of the Great Fairy Una and base of the Twili Sorceresses. * Lady Middee: If you wish to rise against Midna you’ll need the secrets of Una’s sorcery in your army to best her. * Zant: Do you think the Great Fairy will grant my army her secrets if I defeat her? * Lady Middee: The Great Fairies serve only themselves. They’ll side with anyone who threatens their freedom. * Lady Middee: There are several large Spider nests that Una keeps in her city. I suggest we burn them to the ground first with your Bloat. * Lady Middee: If we don’t take out those nests we’ll be swarmed by countless spiders by the time we reach her tower. Outro Zant’s infantry swarm Una’s chamber, but are unable to do anything until Una is incapacitated by a mysterious force and surrenders. * Zant: Entertained? Give my forces your power. * Una: That would make me an enemy of the other Great Fairies. * Zant: Refusing will put your throat at odds with my sword. * Veran (teleports in): You foolish little boy, what is the meaning of this? * Una: Veran, I do not know how his forces overcame me… * Veran: Silence! * Veran: You would dare make war against the Great Fairies? * Zant: Until the throne is mine I will. * Veran: I could crush you here and now little Prince, but that is not how I like to play. * Veran: I wish to prove you really want that throne. * Veran: Bring all of your forces to the fortress of Uzu. * Veran: Arm your forces with Una’s magic, for all the good it will do you. * Zant: And if I defeat you at Uzu? * Veran: You won’t. (teleports to Uzu, where Morsheen and Onox await) * Morsheen: Where is Una? * Veran: None of your concern, Morsheen. * Veran: The Prince’s rebellion will march on this church soon. * Morsheen: You are going to set him up then? Certainly he’ll know it’s a trap. * Veran: He will come, even if he knows this is set up. * Veran: That is why I want you to ask… him for a favour. * Morsheen: What shall I ask? * Veran: Avatars of his likeness to crush the Prince’s armies. * Veran: We will offer the survivors as sacrifices and payment. * Morsheen: I am certain the slaughter of an army will be worthy payment. * Morsheen: Prince Zant will be no match for the armies of Majora. Category:Hyrule Historia